Kinzuru Ai
by Sailor Miniji
Summary: How to explain this one? Well, Trowa and the GW pilots are mermen, and they'll die if they go into the sun. Ami and the other senshi are, um, sun-people, and die if they go in the water. Well Trowa and Ami fall in love. Will they overcome the consequences
1. Betrayal of Friendship

Hi minna

Hi minna! Tenshi no shi wrote a story about a mermaid and a sailor, and I got reminded of a movie that I watched when I was probably three. I can only remember the end, and it's kinda like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I would give the title, but I can't remember anything about it except I rented it at Mr. Movies and the part above. So, the plot is pretty much mine until the end. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also don't own the movie or the quote from Sailor Mercury that inspired me. If I owned the movie, I would know the title, but I don't, so I can't give a proper disclaimer for it. Well, the movie belongs to the makers and voice actors in it, whoever they may be. I only own half the plot, so please don't sue me.

"They're not strangers, they're your friends. Even if you have to risk your life, you must protect your friends!" –Sailor Mercury

~*~

"Don't go into the sunlight, it'll kill you!"

"Stop, don't go to the surface!"

"You can't understand, do you know how many warriors were killed by being led into the sunlight by the enemy? They fought to give us freedom! Do you want to jeopardize all they fought for? Don't go up there!"

Trowa had heard enough reasons in his life to not go to the surface. He knew that if he went into the sunlight, he would die. He knew that there wasn't always sunlight, and when the ocean became dark the sun was gone for awhile. He also knew that something was calling him up there, something he couldn't ignore. He knew that the enemy lived above the surface, but they all couldn't be evil, could they? He had tried repeatedly to reach the surface at night when he was young, and had always been stopped. But now that he had come of age this afternoon along with his friends, he wouldn't have to stop. The ocean was steadily becoming darker, and he set out towards the top of the sea. He felt a presence behind him, and slowed down when he heard his friend Quatre calling to him. "Trowa! Stop, don't go up there!" Quatre yelled, and swam up to his best friend. Quatre and he were mermen, and they were both different from most of the merpeople. Most mermaids and mermen had colorful fish tails, and were usually snobbish towards the different merpeople. Quatre and his family were quite similar to the majority of merpeople, except for one thing. They had a slender, pure white horn protruding from the middle of their heads. They also all had beautiful silver tails, which all merpeople were jealous of. Trowa's family was different from any of the people of mer. They were rumored to have blood of the enemy in them, because like the enemy, but unlike the rest of mer, they had legs. "What were you thinking?!?" Quatre yelled at Trowa, "You know you'll die if you go up there!" Quatre shouted, crystal tears filling his eyes. "Do you really want to commit suicide?"

"It's not as if anyone would care." Trowa said coldly, eyes harder than ice. He swam quickly away from his friend, trying to push the guilt of doing so away. Quatre floated there for awhile before following his friend quickly. If fins had an advantage over legs, it would be that they could propel you much faster in the water. He passed Trowa and blocked him.

"You think I don't care?" He shouted furiously, "When I said that you were my best friend I meant it!" He looked away and said quietly, "You're my only friend. If you left, I would be alone again…" Then he turned back to Trowa, tears spilling from his sapphire eyes. "Do you know what that would mean? It would mean that it would be the world against me again, that everyone would hate me again. I-I can't do that Trowa! Please, don't go…" Quatre pleaded, tears cascading from his eyes. Trowa turned away, it was too painful to see his friend cry because of him. Quatre misinterpreted Trowa's actions and started shouting again at his friend. "You don't understand, do you? I care about you Trowa! I-I thought you cared about me too…" Trowa turned, facing his angry friend. Pain showed momentarily in his emerald eyes, and then vanished as if it were never there.

"It's not like that." He said quietly, and swam hard away from Quatre.

"What is it like then? Trowa! Come back!" Quatre shouted at the retreating figure. When Trowa failed to turn around, Quatre decided to not follow him. "Damn you!" He screamed after his disappearing friend, before swimming down to a coral patch to wait for Trowa. If he came back.

~*~

Oh, I really need reviews for this! I need ideas… since I can only remember the end of that movie. So please review! ^-^ I'm probably not going to update for awhile, for any of my stories, because school starts tomorrow and I'm under strict rules to not go on the computer before I get my homework and chores done (-_-). This is a Trowa/Ami fic, just so you know. Well, bai-bai!

-Sailor Miniji ^-^


	2. Water and Sun Meet

Trowa was closer to the surface then he had ever been

Hi minna-san! Sorry that this is late in coming out… I'm busy. Oh, and for all you that have been waiting for the next chapter of Sirius's 7th Year, I uh, haven't really worked on it all that much. Sorry! I just got really depressed because everyone gave me flames for reviews… and I don't really take flames all that well *sweatdrops* Also, I kinda have writer's block for it *sweatdrops* …I dun like writer's block… Oh well, on to the fic! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, whatever the movie was where I got this plot from, and the planet Mercury. ^-^ too bad.

~*~

Trowa was closer to the surface then he had ever been. The water was a deep midnight blue now, and he hesitated momentarily before swimming the rest of the way up. His head broke into the air, and he was stunned for awhile as he adjusted to the new atmosphere. He breathed in the cold oxygen in awe and climbed up onto a boulder that was sticking out of the water a ways from shore. It took him awhile, as his limbs weren't used to air, but when he reached the summit of the rock he lay down and looked at his surroundings. Everything was so colorful, so vivid and sharp compared to the ocean, that he stared at everything for a long time. He could've stared at the stars forever; they were so close, and held so much beauty, that if they didn't look far away at the same time he would've reached out and tried to hold one. He watched the moon for the longest time, admiring its beautiful silver light, and then looked back at the stars, making constellations out of them. 'It's so nice up here… I wish we were allowed to come up here, but after the war…' Trowa thought. He could remember the war, or at least part of it. It had ended when he was six years old…

**Flashback**

"Stay here!" Shouted one of the many warriors that were rising to the surface. Trowa and his friends watched curiously as all the warriors swam towards the surface. Most of the village was in hiding, but five boys had snuck out after the soldiers. 

"We're going to help them! Stay here and help Quatre!" Duo yelled to Trowa. Trowa looked down at Quatre; the shorter boy was paralyzed in fear. He then watched helplessly as his friends rose to the surface.

"Don't go, you'll get killed!" Trowa shouted after his three friends, Duo, Heero, and Wufei as they swam after the soldiers. They didn't hear him, since they were too far away, and he would never catch them with his legs and Quatre was in no shape to follow them. All he could do was comfort his shaking friend and hope that the others would be all right. 

Two days later Trowa stood silently next to Quatre as they looked at their friends' graves. "I wish they wouldn't have gone after them…" Quatre whispered. Trowa nodded thoughtfully. Although their people and the sunpeople had called a truce, many lives had been taken in the battle, including their three friends. Almost everyone in the village had lost someone, and Trowa couldn't stand to watch as everyone cried; he had never liked to see people cry. He motioned for Quatre, who was now his only friend, to leave with him and the two placed water lilys on Duo, Heero and Wufei's graves before retreating back to their homes.

**End Flashback**

Trowa closed his eyes, thinking about his deceased friends. Now that he thought about it, no one had ever told him what the war was about. He opened his eyes and stared at a small, bright star near the horizon. It's beauty was more fair then all the other stars combined, and he probably would have gazed at it all night if he hadn't heard the quiet sounds of a girl crying. He rolled over and propped himself up with his elbows and saw a beautiful girl with blue hair sitting with her knees drawn up under her, trying to stifle her sobs. She was a sunperson, and you could tell. Her skin was a rosy tan complexion from living in the light of the sun, whereas Trowa's skin was a milky white from living deep under the sea. She looked up suddenly, as though she could sense Trowa's presence, and Trowa found himself looking into deep sapphire eyes that looked scared and confused as they made eye contact. 

~*~

Ami looked cautiously over the rim of her bed. It was pitch black outside, and everyone was asleep. 'Good.' She thought as she stood up and walked outside. Every night she walked outside and sat besides the ocean, it was so calm and beautiful that she had always wanted to touch it. Wanted to jump in, make a splash, and swim around the world. But that was impossible, and she knew it. She would slowly die if she touched even a finger into the dark sphere of liquid, or at least loose that finger for the rest of her life. She settled herself close to the water's edge, and thought of the day's events. Salty tears stung her eyes as she remembered the argument she had had with her friends that afternoon.

**Flashback**

"Are you crazy? Touch the water? You know you'd die!" A disbelieving Usagi asked her friend.

"Yeah, why would you want to touch it anyway? It probably would sting you, or pull you down to those retched merpeople and let them finish the job." Minako said matter-of-factly. Ami didn't know why everyone made the merpeople sound so evil, after all, they were the ones that had thought of the treaty that kept them in peace today.

"You don't know that, and quit making them sound so evil!" She had told off Minako, unfortunately that didn't help her.

"Sticking up for them, eh? Maybe you should go down there and join their group!" Rei had said jokingly, pushing her towards the water's edge and making Ami fall over. Ami sat back up, clutching her shoulder, as the fall had bruised it. 

"Don't be so mean, Rei." Makoto came over and helped her up. Ami smiled gratefully, until she heard what Makoto said next. "After all, with her father dead and her mother always talking about peace –when she's home-, what else does she have to fantasize about?"

**End Flashback**

The fight had gone on some more, and Ami was still hostile towards her friends. She sighed and looked up at the stars. 'They're so beautiful tonight…' she thought longingly, 'I wonder what it would be like to be a star… so big, so independent… all of us sunpeople depend on the sun for our life energy. What would it be like if it just… disappeared?' The thought made her feel so small and unimportant that she sobbed against her will. She wiped her tears away and looked for her favorite star, one called Mercury. She found it and gazed at it; it was her favorite star and she loved to look at it, maybe because it was so near the surface of the water… the water that she could never touch. She felt eyes gaze at her, had someone come out to look for her? No, it was coming from the direction of the water. She looked out onto the black, smooth surface of the sea and found herself looking into cautious, sympathetic, emerald eyes. She stiffened as she realized it was a merperson, and she hesitated, wondering if she should call for help. She decided against it, as then her secret would be out and they would think that she had betrayed them, and besides, the boy that the beautiful eyes belonged to looked to be only about her age. He looked as if he wanted to comfort her, and she grew calm as she looked at his kind eyes. The boy jumped off the boulder he had been lying on and swam gracefully over to her. He walked over to her cautiously, as if he were afraid of her. They stared at each other, both afraid, until Ami decided to break the silence. "W-watashi wa Ami, Ami Mizuno." She held out her hand and then hesitated, she didn't know if merpeople shook hands with one another when they met. The boy shook her hand hesitantly.

"Watashi wa Trowa Barton." He looked up, as if concerned on her behalf. "Daijoubu ka?" Ami almost smiled. He was concerned because she had been crying.

"Hai, doo itashimashite." She tried to convince him that she was fine. He didn't seem convinced.

"Honto?" Trowa asked, not believing Ami to really be fine. She sighed.

"Iie." He looked as if he was going to say something, but she continued on. "I mean, my friends and I had a fight today. I just… was remembering it." He nodded in understanding and they went back to uncomfortable silence. She looked him over in confusion. "Trowa, how come you have legs? I mean, I always thought merpeople had fins." She asked confusedly. 

"Most of us do. My family is different though, we all have legs. It makes it a little harder to propel yourself through the water, however." He explained softly.

"Oh." She sighed in agreement, but then looked up at him with restrained curiosity. "What's it like, being in the water?" She asked curiously. He looked thoughtful, as though contemplating the question. 

"Well, it's much heavier than air. If you can imagine flying through the air, though with more weight around you, I guess that's how I would explain it." She looked confused. "I'm sorry that I can't explain it better though." She sighed and looked out at the water. 

"I wish… I wish I could go out into the water…" She said wistfully. Trowa knew how she felt. 

"I always wanted to go into the sunlight. But I can't because it would kill me. And the water would kill you."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we didn't have these restrictions? If we could just come and go as we pleased?" Trowa nodded solemnly. She sighed and looked back at her companion. "You know, a little while ago I was afraid of you, but now I'm quite enjoying your company. I've never been able to express my feelings before." Trowa smiled faintly.

"I was afraid of you too. I've grown up with stories about 'the savage sunpeople' and that 'they'd kill me if I set one foot on their land', but I think that sometimes the elders are wrong. You're certainly not savage and wild."

"I've grown up with the same stories. Wouldn't it be nice to prove them wrong?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"Hai, it would be. However," He frowned slightly, "we're only teenagers. They'd never listen to us." She agreed silently and the two contemplated their fate – one where the elders would control them forever, and where they would never be able to bring the two groups together.

"Isn't Mercury pretty tonight?" Ami asked, pointing to the bright star near the horizon. He smiled lightly.

"Hai. I was looking at that star earlier tonight." They sat in companionable silence, gazing at the small star until it slowly disappeared beneath the horizon. Ami looked horrified as the edge of the dark blue horizon lit up with rays of pink and gold. Trowa saw them too, and looked at Ami, not wanting to say good-bye.

"You'd better go, if you're caught in the sun you'll be killed." Ami said reluctantly. "And also, my people will be up soon and I don't want them to catch you –or me- out here." Trowa stood up silently and walked out into the sea. "Wait!" Ami called out and ran out to the edge of the island. "Will I ever see you again?" He turned around and his sad eyes gazed into hers. 

"I hope so." He said quietly, not wanting to leave his new friend. "S-sayonara, Ami-chan." Ami smiled lightly at the suffix at the end of her name.

"Sayonara…" She watched as he dived into the deep depths of the sea, "Trowa-kun." Ami turned and walked slowly back to her cottage. It was time to start a new day.

~*~

Like? Don't like? Please review! But don't be mean… I dun like mean reviews! ^-^ Oh, and for those of you that don't know much Japanese:

Watashi wa: I am

Daijoubu ka: Are you okay?

Hai: Yes

Doo itashimashite It's okay, think nothing of it.

Honto?: Really?

Iie: No

Sayonara: Good-bye

Well, see ya in the next chapter! Ja ne! 

-Sailor Miniji ^.~


End file.
